


No Time

by AJewelAmong



Series: 200 Theme Challenge [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJewelAmong/pseuds/AJewelAmong
Summary: Kairi says goodbye to Sora and Riku before they go off to take their Mark of Mastery Exam. Pre KH:3D.





	No Time

**Author's Note:**

> For theme #110, "No Time".

Ten minutes. Ten minutes was all they had left.

Ten minutes before Sora and Riku had to leave to take their Mark of Mastery exam. All three of them were together, Sora and Kairi sitting on the trunk of the paopu tree, and Riku leaning against it. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were waiting for the boys along the beach, watching them as they said goodbye to Kairi once again.

“You really have to go?” Kairi asked, looking at both boys. “It feels like you just got back.”

“Yeah, we do.” Riku said. “We have to take this test to become Keyblade Masters.”

“Why can’t I go with you? For support?”

“It’s better for you to stay here, Kairi. Where we know you’re safe.”

“I’d be safe! It’s just a test, what could go wrong?”

“Anything could. You’re safer here.”

“Am not! Remember when Axel showed up here one day and kidnapped me? I wasn’t safe then! C’mon, please let me come!”

“Kairi, please don’t make this harder than it has to be…” Riku sighed.

Sora spoke up. “Kairi, you know we’d let you come if we could. But Master Yen Sid said no. And he’s proctoring the test, so if he doesn’t want you there, you can’t go.”

Kairi sighed, wishing that she had more time with her two best friends. She wanted to just go with them. But Master Yen Sid had his reasons for not letting her come, and no matter how much she protested, she couldn't change his rules.

“I understand.” She said finally.

Riku sighed in relief, which caused Sora to stifle a laugh. Kairi giggled. Then, Sora turned to her.

“We’ll be back soon. I promise.” He said, as he slid down the tree trunk to the ground. Kairi followed him.

“Okay. Stay safe, both of you.”

“Of course we will.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, but Sora might flunk.” Riku said.

“Hey!”

“What? Knowing you, you might even _sleep_ through this test.”

Kairi giggled again. “I’m sure you’ll both do just fine.”

“Yeah, we’ll both pass! You’ll see!” Sora said. He then pulled his two friends into a tight group hug.

“Sora, please let go before you suffocate us.” Riku gasped after a minute.

“Yeah, I think you might be overdoing it a little.” Kairi laughed. “We will see each other again, you know.”

“Okay.” Sora let go of them with a laugh.

Riku rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s like being grabbed by a bear…”

“Sora! Riku!” They suddenly heard Mickey cry. “It’s time to go!”

“You heard him Sora. Time to go.” Riku said, walking back across the bridge to the island. He stopped only to give Kairi a small hug. “Stay safe, ok?”

“I will. Bye, Riku.” She replied.

“Goodbye, Kairi.”

Then, it was Sora’s turn. He hugged her tightly, and she said, “I’ll miss you, Sora. And Riku too.”

“I’ll miss you too. And I know Riku’ll miss you as well. But, just think. We’ll come back Keyblade masters!”

“Yeah. I can’t wait.” Kairi smiled.

As Sora let go of Kairi, he heard shouts coming from the island.

“Sora! Get over here _now_! We need to go!” Donald cried.

“Yeah, let’s get goin’ Sora!” Goofy said.

“Looks like I’d better get going.” Sora laughed, looking over at his friends and travel companions. He started towards the island.

“Bye, Sora!” Kairi called.

“See you, Kairi! Take care!” he called, looking back at her as he continued towards the King, Riku, and Donald and Goofy.

As Kairi watched them leave, she thought, _I know I’ll see you both again. Soon._


End file.
